Race Against the Jepa
by anelawilliams
Summary: When asked to help a new group of aliens to fix their weapons in order to get an antidote for Star fleet, just what will happen when the aliens don't hold up their end of the bargain.


I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters. I am fairly new to fan fiction so if it is a little bad then I am sorry, however all the suggestions would be great and greatly welcomed.

The Enterprise was so quiet at night that sometimes Jim Kirk could feel like he was the only on board. He rather enjoyed it when he was by himself especially after a long hard day. It always seemed that way a board the Enterprise for no matter what he did they were always landing in trouble. In Jim's defense though half of the time was due to the federation hailing them that they were going on a new mission for they were the only federation ship in the quadrant.

Of course Jim rightly didn't believe them but what choice did he have. He very well couldn't ignore Starfleet commands and he just couldn't leave innocent people to die. Jim knew what he was doing every time that he went into a situation even if it came to him right then and there. This day was particularly hard considering Starfleet once again contacted them demanding that they go to a fairly new planet called Sireng. They were supposed to be going on shore leave but instead they now had to change course for Sireng was very possibly under attack. This brought Jim to the dilemma of wanted to tell Starfleet to shove it so that his crew could have a shore leave finally. Sadly though no amount of arguing would get Starfleet to change their mind.

Jim turned away from the observation window and decided that it was high time he went to bed. If he didn't go to bed and Bones found out….well he would end up dead. Not only would Bones kill him but so would the Vulcan who was most certainly awaiting him in his quarters. So Jim made his way to his quarters and let the door slide open he slipped in. Walking over to his drawers he pulled out some sleep clothes, changed and then climbed into the bed that Spock was already laying on. He knew that Spock wasn't sleeping but he didn't feel like talking about why he wasn't already in bed yet. Therefore he curled on his side facing away from his lover and closed his eyes. Moments later he felt the bed shift and then felt Spock's strong, warm arm embrace him holding close to his body.

All too quickly Jim heard his alarm clock go off and knew that it was time for him to get up. As usual Spock was already out of his quarters and probably already on the bridge. Jim got out of bed and went to shower enjoying the hot water as it cascaded over his body. Once he was done with his shower he quickly got dressed walking out the door and to the turbo lift. Taking the turbo lift he soon came to the bridge and waited for the doors to open.

Turbo lift door opening Jim stepped out and on the bridge walking over to his captain chair all the while smiling for he know what was about to come out of Chekov's mouth right as it did, "Keptan, on ze bridge."

Chekov had taken to saying it after Jim had got command of the enterprise and he hasn't stopped saying it. Not that Jim minded, he loved it when the kid announced that he was on the bridge but he didn't have the heart to tell the kid that it wasn't necessary at all. He knew that Chekov had taken a liking to him once he proved how damn great he was at being captain and he felt like he had to prove himself since he was the youngest member on board.

Jim patted him lightly before he sat down in his chair, "Chekov thanks for the introduction as always. "

Chekov merely smiled at his captain before turning back to his work. Jim sat in silence for a while before he decided to speak to Sulu, "We got anything or is this going to be a boring day helms man."

"Sir there is no activity, right now we are just flying through space and as you would put it, waiting for the next "we're fucked" captain."

"Sulu I couldn't have put it better myself." Kirk smiled at his helms man. He did have to admit that he loved his helms man, he knew that he could trust him with any orders he had given him. Hell he even fired on Nero's ship well they were still aboard just like he was told to. "Get back to work you pain in my ass."

Kirk and Sulu just laughed as it had become their regular routine to go through this sort of thing when they were on duty. Though it didn't last long it was enough and they both enjoyed it knowing that their friendship was still there. Once Sulu had turned back to his work Jim turned and looked over at his first officer. His first officer looked back and the two locked eyes. Jim knew that it was illogical considering he had been sleeping with the Vulcan all night but he wanted to at least touch him for a second right now. He knew that he couldn't, they were on duty but it was what he wanted.

Kirk swiveled his chair back around and went back to looking out the view screen. _Really hope the shift doesn't last like this all day. It will be agonizing waiting to be able to be in your arms with nothing to do. _Kirk thought to his bond mate.

_Jim do not speak like that! Logic has proven that when you illogically decide to speak something bad always happens ultimately ending in you getting seriously injured._ Spock growled in Jim's mind.

Jim couldn't help but smile for what Spock said was true. Usually it only took several minutes after he stated something like that for something bad to happen. When something bad would happen Bones would immediately be on the other end of the communicator yelling at Jim for being a stupid son of a bitch. It was like Jim jinxed it every time but he just couldn't help it for he knew that if there was anyone in the world that was cursed it would be him.

He could feel the reassurance through their bond coursing through for it always did when he started to think like that. Jim knew that he would be lectured about it later but he was not one to deny what was the truth. So he went back to being bored out of his mind just waiting for something to happen or for orders to come in that they had a mission. Really the shift that they were on couldn't just be boring.

Jim continued to sit there as the time slowly ticked by awaiting for lunch to come, he could at least look forward to taking a break and going to lunch. He was also about to call down to his best friend so that they could have a friendly banter when the turbo lift door opened out walked Bones onto the bridge. Most of the bridge crew just smiled and turned away going back to their usual assignments knowing what was about to come. Bones never came to the bridge unless something was wrong with Jim or unless Jim did something that he wasn't supposed to. None of the crew knew which it was but it was always amusing to find out just what was the matter. For all it was worth Jim always tried his best to be denial and most of the time it worked for he was one damn good liar.

Jim swiveled his chair around as Bones was walking over to him and he stood up clapping him on the shoulder, "What pleasure it is to have you on the bridge Bones?" Jim smirked not knowing why the doctor was here but knowing that he would get out of whatever it was he did know. "Nothing has happened and I am still in one piece."

Bones shrugged Jim's hand off of his shoulder and he was in full force mother hen mode, "God damnit Jim, I know that you weren't in the mess hall for breakfast and I sure of hell know that you didn't have breakfast in your quarters. So tell me are you trying to kill yourself by not eating."

"Bones I am not trying to kill myself…..besides if I were I would do it by doing something far better than starving myself." Jim stepped back from his friend knowing that he could very well get punched for that statement.

Bones was now full on glaring at him, if looks could kill then Jim would be dead on the spot. "Don't you ever, ever speak like that again do you hear me you son of a bitch. I do not like having to put you back together again."

Jim didn't smile back this time knowing that Bones was right, he just couldn't help always being the one getting injured. "Bones I know you don't and I am glad that I have you to fix me when I am injured, couldn't ask for anyone better to do the job." He didn't want to argue further for he was worried the conversation would end up with them speaking of his death. He knew for sure that he still hated it and he knew damn well that it was a very touchy subject with Bones and Spock. "I will be going to have lunch here shortly and I just slept in a little later than usual, that is why I missed breakfast. I didn't do it because I want to end my life, I promise that I will eat breakfast from now on."

"You better you giant hard headed stubborn ass." Bones grumbled as he was walking into the turbo lift.

Jim looked down at the floor with a sigh knowing that his best friend was only looking out for him. _I just hate it that he keeps insisting on treating me like a kid. If I don't want to eat breakfast then I sure of hell won't eat breakfast, damn him for caring so much when he shouldn't._~ Jim thought to himself as he sat back down on his command chair. He was a big boy and he could take care of himself though sometimes he didn't act like but he damn well could. He had gone on how many missions and although he got bloodied and bruised how many times he always came back.

_Logic has proven that breakfast although I don't quite understand why but it is the most important meal of the day. Every meal is the most important meal of the day…._~Spock was telling Jim through their connection wanting Jim to know that he wasn't happy with him at all for skipping a meal.

_Spock one day I will explain it to you but not right now._

_ Jim you should not have skipped a meal. _

_ I will make you a deal, I won't skip a meal again if you stay with me in bed until it is time for us both to be on the bridge. Maybe the reason why I didn't see it important to go eat breakfast is because I missed you that badly already._

Jim turned so that he was looking at his lover and flashed a smile, it was true he just wanted to be with Spock so he hurried in getting ready. Spock stared at Jim and raked his eyes over his body seeing the small shudder that took over Jim's body for just a second. Then the two turned away knowing that they couldn't wait until their shift was over. After another hour of nothing happening on their shift Jim sighed and got up from his seat. He was going to go and enjoy lunch and take a break from the much needed boring day.

When he got up he saw Spock get up as well for Spock would follow him for lunch. The two made their way to the turbo lift and right before they entered Jim turned to look back at the crew members on the bridge, "Sulu you have comn and Uhura join us for lunch once you've called a replacement to take over. Chekov," Jim waited until Chekov turned to look at him and he smiled, "Have lunch with Sulu!"

With that the two of them got on the turbo lift and it started to descend taking them to the deck mess hall was on. Before it went too far though Jim reached over and pressed the lift's button making the turbo lift stop. He then took Spock by the shoulders and kissed him full force. Hearing Spock growl he just smiled and then gasped as he was pushed back against the wall with Spock nipping at his neck. After several seconds both pulled away breathing hard and Jim wanted nothing more than to go back to his quarters but they were still on shift and it would just have to wait. Pressing the button again the lift started moving and they soon came to a stop.

Stepping out of the lift the two made their way to the mess hall and then over to the replicators. Jim took his steak, green beans, and mashed potatoes then headed over to a table that sat Scottie, Bones, Carol, nurse Chapel, and of course his favorite security officer "cupcake".

"About damn time you get your ass down here." Bones barked as soon as Jim sat down making it well known that he was still unhappy with the captain.

"Pleasure to see you to Bones!" Jim sweetly said acting like there wasn't a problem. It usually pissed Bones off even more. "Carol you should tell your boyfriend over there that as it is that I am the captain I am allowed to do whatever I want."

Carol rolled her eyes well aware that this was just some silly argument that the boys were having and that neither one of them was really angry with the other. "Jim I have to disagree with you. I will always disagree with you when it comes to this, you cannot do whatever you want. Spock would be devastated and Bones would never be able to forgive himself."

"Here I thought I could count on you to help me out, guess I was wrong." Jim flashed her his sweet, dazzling, charming smile.

Jim started to eat then letting the friendly argument hang, there was no need to continue at the moment. As he ate he did hear Bones grumble out about how he better eat the god damn green beans that were on his plate. Of course Jim wasn't going to eat the green beans, he merely got them so that it would keep his friend happy. Rolling his eyes he kept on eating and enjoyed the silence that they were all sitting in as they ate.

Of course the silence didn't last long for soon Jim's communicator was beeping. Setting his fork and knife down he pulled out his communicator and flipped it open, "Jim here."

"Captain there is a ship in site of our view screen, unable to identify it at present but we are also receiving a message from Star fleet." Sulu spoke with authority to Jim.

"On my way." Jim flipped the communicator closed and quickly put his tray of food away. He didn't even need to look to check if he was being followed he could feel Spock's presence and he just knew that the others were following him as well. Taking the lift to the bridge they all stepped out and made their way to the captain's chair. Although he wanted to have an eventful day he knew that he didn't want an eventful day that included Starfleet.

Uhura looked at Jim, "Sir Star fleet is hailing us." She already was bringing it up on the view screen without Jim having to tell her what to do. She knew that he would have it put up there, he very rarely hid anything from his crew unless it involved him being injured or worse.

Jim looked to the view screen and saw Admiral Grayson appear on the screen. He knew this admiral pretty well due to associating with him at parties that they just had to attend. That didn't mean that he liked the fact that the admiral was in fact one who backed the federation up even when it came to not liking certain captains. Jim plastered a smile on his face knowing that he had to at least pretend he was happy to see him, he felt Spock move closer to him.

"Admiral Grayson, what I can I help you with today?" Jim didn't sit down on his chair, instead deciding to stay standing.

Admiral Grayson looked around the bridge and then looked at Jim before he finally spoke, "There is a ship headed your way with an alien race on board called the Jepa's. The Jepa's have an antidote that can cure Andorian shingles, we need that antidote in order to aid the planet Xeron. The Jepa's refuse to hand over the antidote unless we have a weapon's specialist help them with weapons."

Jim immediately stepped away from the spot in front of the command chair and stood now in front of Carol. He wouldn't let her be the one to do this, he had to protect his crew. _The Jepa can kiss my ass if they think for even a second that we will help them with weapons._ He turned his attention right back to the admiral, "I thought that the rules and regulations forbade us from helping them advance in any way when they are not yet as advanced as we are."

"You're right to assume that they aren't yet as advanced as we are and they are not." The admiral never stopped staring at Kirk, "They merely need our assistance in helping them fix some of their weapons. We are unsure of what these weapons are but we need to get that antidote, you can let us know what those weapons are once you find out."

"You suspect me to just send my crew into a mission not knowing what kind of weapons these people have?" _I am going to kill him, I don't give a flying rat's ass if he is a damn admiral or not._ Jim was seething and Spock knew it, coming up to Jim and so that the admiral could not see Jim felt Spock put a hand on his back for just a moment before taking it away. "I will not let harm befall my crew because you failed to do your job."

"That is out of line Captain Kirk…." Admiral Grayson boomed.

"Is it?"

"That will be enough! You will do this mission and you will do whatever you can to get that antidote. You are the only ship that is close enough to do this." Admiral Grayson growled out before the communication was ended.

Damn it to hell, they knew that they had the greatest weapons specialist on board the enterprise. He knew that was why they wanted his crew and his ship to do this mission. They have only tried a thousand times to talk Carol into joining others so that they could have her on board instead of being on board the enterprise. Carol always refused but Jim knew that sooner than later they would do something like this so that they could try and take Carol from them. Jim would be damn if he let that happen.

After the whole Khan deal Carol had become part of the crew and part of the family on the enterprise. She was like a sister that Jim never had and they loved to enjoy each other's company. Jim knew that he was slow when it came to some things but like always Carol was usually one of the ones there to point out the obvious.

"Captain we should call all senior officers to the briefing room." Jim heard Carol speak right beside him.

Jim didn't answer but merely nodded with a set grim type look on his face. The whole bridge and knew what that look meant and Jim had his mind up. They knew that it couldn't be good but Carol led Jim away to the briefing room while Spock called for all senior officers watching his captain be lead away. Giving the come to Sulu once again, Spock followed to the briefing room quickly finding his place beside the captain.

**Author's Note: I know that it isn't very good due to the fact that I kind of suck at the whole grammar and stuff like that. It also sucks for although I am obsessed with Star Trek and all the characters I have not yet mastered the proper speech for Spock, Chekov, or Scottie. I am still practicing and learning so bare with me on all of that. However if anyone can help me out or make suggestions so that I can their speech done right in their lines I would be grateful. **


End file.
